


The Panther and the Prey

by Nina_Cloverfield101



Series: Ironpanther Haven [1]
Category: Black Panther - Fandom, Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, I am SALTY, I have not seen Black Panther, M/M, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-03-23 13:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13788633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nina_Cloverfield101/pseuds/Nina_Cloverfield101
Summary: After the whole Accords mess, Tony never expected to be asked out by the king of Wakanda, especially not at a meeting!





	1. Huh?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so it might not be all that great. Hope you like it, and feedback is encouraged!

When Tony had first started working on amending the Accords with King T’Challa, he had always kept a professional distance from the young king, emotionally speaking that is. He knew of the young kings intellect, and the nerd in him tried to hold itself at bay and not start gushing about Wakanda’s advanced technology. To put it bluntly, he knew that if given the chance that he and T’Challa could get along splendidly.

But, the pain of what the media had dubbed the ‘Civil War’, still kept him up at night. Regret, anger, betrayal, sadness, guilt, grief and bitterness all mingled into one whenever he had a moment to himself. A moment to look at all actions taken from both sides, and try to figure out how it could have been different if certain actions had been taken. If certain action had not been taken. 

These thoughts and feeling all consumed him and left him hollow. A clay statue with a hollow inside that can be easily broken by a strong gust of wind.

But all of that didn’t compare to the feeling of confusion, embarrassment and a small bit of happiness that filled him at this moment. For this moment was the first that many would see Tony Stark, blushing and stuttering like a teenager. For in this very moment while in a meeting with the Accords committee, T’Challa the king of Wakanda had stopped mid-speech, turned to Tony and asked him on a date in front of everyone.

This was certainly not planned.


	2. The Hunt

To think that he had ignored such a prize when he had been chasing after Barnes. To ignore such a beautiful treasure, that would not only bring his heart joy, but would bring much happiness to his people to see their king with such a magnificent spouse. The children they would have would be beautiful, with both his and his Kitten’s genes, they would be hailed for their genius. 

No, T’Challa realised his mistake in not paying enough attention to Tony Stark during the entire “Civil War” mess. Spending time with the man he could see how Stark was trying to hold himself back when in his presence. But the glimpses that he had caught of the man when with others he liked and respected. The genuine emotion that came across in his beautiful brown eyes.

No T’Challa had realised his mistake, and he was going to rectify it. So when opportunity struck him during a meeting the the Accords Council, he knew that he had to take the chance being dangled in his face. 

As he faced the Council and spoke his peace on improvements that could be made, he snatched his chance.

“- and further more I would like to make a request during this meeting with the Council. Dr Stark, will you do me the honour of accompanying me on a date tonight?”

The blush that spread across Tony’s face pleases the beast within him. The panther had locked onto his prey, and the hunt was on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticism is encouraged guys! <3


	3. Chapter 3

The tension in the room couldn’t be cut even with the sharpest of vibranium knives. 

No one had expected those words to be uttered by the King of Wakanda. 

No one had expected those words to be uttered by the King of Wakanda to Tony Stark.

No one had expected those words to be uttered by the King of Wakanda to Tony Stark, who was now blushing like a virgin bride on her honeymoon.

Not one member of the council said a word as they all looked towards Tony Stark as though he held the answers to everything that was happening. As though he was the answer to world hunger and was a killer of wretched mosquitoes.

As for the man of the hour the only thought hopping through his head was if it would be better to be swallowed by the earth or to disappear from the face of the earth to become a meme making, fanfiction writing hermit. The latter seemed to be a better option in his opinion.

But as he looked at the reason for his thoughts the only thing he could see was a predator looking at his prey, and at that very moment Anthony Edward Stark realised he was prey, and he liked it.

Sitting next to Tony was a very irate and overprotective, best friend/ brother. 

James Rhodes did not like the glazed look in Tony’s eyes, nor did he like the hungry look in that of the King of Wakanda.

But he didn’t get where he was in life if he didn’t have a spine, and no king of the kitties was going to swoop in and attempt to steal his little brother’s heart without going through him and his arsenal of Tony Stark Protection Squad Infinity™ members. 

If the pussycat king wanted Tony he would have to go though them ALL.

So with a glare that could kill Thanos, Colonel James “Rhodey” Rhodes stood from his chair and snarled out a frightening “NO!”, towards King T’Challa and grabbed a stunned Tony and left the room.

NO ONE was gonna hurt Tony again!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My country, Namibia, is celebrating its 28th Independence on the 21st of March. So even though I had assignments to do, I did this little chappie for you guys.

As Rhodes dragged Tony away from the Pervy CatTM he knew that he had a mission that not even Thanos could stop him from doing. He was gonna protect his little brother if it was the last thing he did in life! No one was gonna play with Tony’s heart!

 

As Rhodes walked away with his prey, the panther in him gave a possessive growl at the display, but he knew that they only had a brotherly bond so that calmed him a little bit.

No one was going to take his prey from him and he was going to make sure that they knew it. 

No one took a panther’s prey. And he was gonna show them why that was.

He was on the hunt, and not even death could derail him from his path!

 

Tony was very confused.

He knew that he should have been doing something as Rhodes dragged him away from the meeting, but his brain was flashing red with error. 

He knew that he had a dream during the meeting, about Mufasa asking him on a date. But he didn’t think he was drooling. Or at least not swooning. Right?!

He needs to reboot his brain. But how does one do that?

Damn it he’s a genius, he’ll figure it out.

Then afterwards he’ll hack the surveillance of the meeting and see what caused such a reaction from his Honey-Bear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticism is encouraged guys! I’ll try to update more.


	5. Chapter 5

To think he had actually looked like a blushing virgin in front of the council had Tony flushing in rage. How dare King Kitty make him seem like a blushing maiden. 

He was Tony Motherfucking Stark and if the Cat wanted him, he would have to ask him in person. Preferably away from lots of people. Like Rhodey, he was overprotective. 

And he needed to do it where people will never find out that he had blushed. No, he was a manly-man dammit. He needed to be wooed. Like a prince, cause Tony was a prince, not a princess like Rhodey, Pepper and Happy thought…those traitorous traitors!

He just needed to meet the King and tell him this, after he managed to escape from his Protective Squad.

Yeah, that would take a while.

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

T’Challa was a man on a mission as he strode into Stark Tower. He was here for his future Queen, and he would not let James Rhodes stand in his way.

As he entered the common room he was met with Spider-Man and The Vision. Both seemed to be waiting for him if the lack of surprise on their faces was anything to go by.

“King T’Challa, we have been expecting you,” said the Vision, “we have heard that you have taken an…interest in our father.” He said this with a tone that would be considered monotone, were it not for the glare that had graced both of their faces at the mention of his interest.

It was then that he realised he had more to battle than just James Rhodes, and for the first time since. The meeting, T’Challa knew that he was well and truly in for a war to win Anthony Stark. And as he realised this, his inner panther growled in pleasure as they revelled in the thought of a challenging hunt. 

The game was on!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticism is encouraged!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shorter chapter, I’m in exams.

Rhodey knew that the king was in the tower. He knew as soon as he had come within 500 metres of the Tower. What he also knew was that the Tony Stark Protection SquadTM were ready for the young King.

Now, it’s not that Rhodes and the others hated T’Challa. They just never wanted him anywhere near Tony, until the day he died. Considering how many times Tony has been hurt before, this was the nicest thing they could do for the young king…chase him away. Even though he had done what no other past “lover” of Tony’s had done and basically claimed him in front on the world, they still had to get rid of him as soon as possible, they were not about to take any chances.

Now if only Tony would get that lovesick expression off of his face. He was their only obstacle in the way of chasing away T’Challa. If T’Challa made it to Tony before they could properly put the fear of death in him, then they would have no choice but to watch as Tony got his heart broken again.

 

To think that he had thought this hunt to be easy. Bast blessed him with a hunt meant for men, and until he had succeeded in his chase, in the eyes of Bast he would still be a boy. No this was a chase for kings and it was time for him to stop being a prince. If getting a single date with Tony Stark meant that he would have to go through such trials, then he had no problem forever chasing his would-be queen. 

The Vision and Spider-Man were both awaiting his answer and he would not disappoint.

“Yes,” he said “I have taken an interest in Mr Stark. Is there a problem with that?” 

“Yes, there is.” This came from the spider-boy, Peter if he was correct. “We don’t want him to be hurt again like he has been before, so we won’t let you leave here without answering our questions first.” He said this with a shaky voice that gained more strength the more he spoke. It was admirable to see such love for ones parent.

“I agree with Peter,” yes he knew it! “We do have a set of questions that we need to ask yo-“

He was interrupted by the elevator that opened up to show non other than Tony Stark himself. Looking at T’Challa with eyes wide and mouth open. Oh, his Prey wanted to play did he, well let it not be said that Panthers aren’t playful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticism is encouraged!

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll post this on Tumblr too so follow me @ninacloverfield  
> Feedback please!


End file.
